Broken Glass
by rileyluver17
Summary: 5 is shy, and sad. 6 is unstable and broken. Watch as through as series of events and songs to guide their way they make it up to the events of the movie, and how they lasted as long as they did. Together.


Hello and welcome to my totally awesome 9 Fan fic!!! I have yet to post any stories here on FF.N for this movie, but I HAVE posted on the 9 Forum (which rules). This is a sad story about love, love lost, and doom. Plus it's got some *ahem* naughty insinuations in it…so hope you all can handle it.

On that note, let the story begin!!! (Btw, 9 is owned by Shane Acker in all his glory. I just own the idea.)

ENJOY!! XD

It was dark. The sounds of the others snoring lightly were mixed with the sounds of gunshots, war cries, and screams. Screams that would haunt them forever. Pen nib fingers searched their way through the darkness, while gentle fingers solemnly placed themselves on a newly acquired leather patch. Pen nibs scraped gentle fingers. A look was exchanged. Sparks shot up their backs.

They looked at each other, and would have blushed if they could have. A small voice whispered, "You're 5. You're hurt." A larger voice responded, "I can deal with it. Who are you?" There was a pause until the small voice said, "6." There was an unseen smile as the second voice said, "Ok then. Hello 6." The small one also smiled. "Hello."

They talked well into the night, and when they both got tired, the small one asked softly if he could curl up against the bigger one. A smile and a soft, "Of course," was heard.

A tactic to keep warm was the beginning for them both.

* * *

_And I'd give up forever_

_To touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me_

_Somehow_

5 sighed. He wanted to hug him, touch him, ANYTHING, but 1 had him under such lock and key. It wasn't fair. 5 sat down in the bench swing he made and placed his head in his hands. He...connected to 6 somehow. He could feel his pain. And 6 knew whenever he was hurting, or in trouble. It had saved his life millions of times. But he'd rather give up everything, even his life, to free 6 from 1's clutches and keep him for himself.

_You're the closest to heaven_

_That I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home_

_Right now_

5 had managed to sneak into 6's room, without being noticed by 1. "6!" he whispered excitedly. 6 looked around as if being pulled out of a daze, until his eyes rested on 5's one. "F-f-f-5!" he cried out excitedly, jumping up and hugging the one-eyed mechanic. 5 smiled against the top of the small ragdoll's head, wrapping his arms tightly around 6's waist. As they hugged, 5 couldn't help but think how…_heavenly _the feel of 6 in his arms was, and he didn't want to leave. So he hummed a song he learned from 2. Dies Irae.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Then sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

"5?" "Hm?" "W-w-w-w-what's l-l-l-l-l-love?" 5 lifted his head from the top of 6's, a look of confusion in his eye. "What, 6?" he asked softly and kindly, his brow furrowed just slightly at 6. 6 buried his head deeper in 5's shoulder, getting comfortable in 5's lap. "W-w-w-what's l-l-l-love?" he asked again, his small voice as cute as ever.

5 stared at him a little wide-eyed. Where had that come from? "Is…there any…particular reason you'd like to know?" 5 asked, choosing his words carefully. 6 shrugged against his chest, leaning back so he was no longer looking up at 5 and answered, "The T-t-t-twins were r-r-reading this-s-s n-n-n-novel, and I d-d-d-decided t-to r-r-r-read it with th-th-them, but-t-t it talked ab-b-bout 'l-l-l-love' a l-l-lot, and I f-f-f-f-f-figured I'd a-a-ask y-y-you about it."

5 couldn't help but smile and respond softly, "I thought I told you not to read 7's books." The two of them laughed quietly together, until the unanswered question infiltrated the laughter. 5 was flattered that 6 came to HIM with his questions, but he wasn't sure he could answer well enough.

"Love," he started slowly, "Is…very difficult to explain. It's a feeling, so it's always open for interpretation." 6 nodded, relaying that he wanted 5 to continue. 5 sighed, and kept talking. "Love is…usually experienced by two people. It's when they care about each other extremely deeply, and would do anything for each other. They do everything together, and consider their 'lover' their best friend. They understand each other completely, know each other from the inside out, and are always there for each other, no matter what." As 5 finished his explanation, 6 looked up at him so that he seemed slightly upside-down, and asked sincerely, "L-l-like y-y-y-you and m-me?"

5's breath caught in his throat. No. He couldn't. 1 would kill them both. Plus, he doubted 6 thought that way anyways. He didn't understand. 5 sighed deeply and whispered sadly, "It's a little different than that, 6." "Oh." 5 couldn't tell if he had imagined the look of disappointment on 6's face or if it was really there, but he didn't want to take the chance.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Hi, Stripes," 5 smirked out from the doorway, chuckling slightly as 6 jumped up and looked around in confusion. His eyes seemed out of focus until they laid on him, in which 6 broke out into a wide grin. "5!" he whispered excitedly, putting aside his current drawing and bounding up to his friend. "W-w-w-what a-are you d-d-doing h-h-h-here?" he asked softly, a smile on his face regardless of the stutter. 5 grinned as he grabbed 6's hand, and responded quietly, "I got something for you."

6 could barely contain the excitement adorning his face. "R-r-r-really!?" he cried out in jubilation. 5 nodded and whispered, "Close your eyes," to which 6 happily obeyed. 5 then grabbed the object from the side of the doorway, and placed it around 6's neck. When 6 opened his eyes and saw what it was, he cried out in happiness and latched his arms tightly around 5's neck. 5 smiled sadly, thinking of what 6 had asked him but not months before. "Now you have something to hold onto when you don't have me."

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Ya, you bleed just to know you're alive!_

5 sat alone in his bench swing. He didn't know why it took him as long as it did, but it had finally hit him. He was in love with 6. IN LOVE with the adorable little striped artist. He had been lying to himself for at least a year, far longer than when 6 had asked him that prominent question.

5 wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Wanted to so badly. It wasn't fair. Not only had he come to that realization, he couldn't have the artist. It just wasn't fair.

When did he start loving the crazy little ragdoll? He couldn't remember, but if he had to guess, he'd probably wager it was the first time 6 had hugged him and stuttered, "Th-th-th-thank you 5." And even before that, not but three weeks earlier, was the day they met. The way a spark shot up 5's back when he felt the sharp pen nibs that made up 6's fingers scrape his. So long ago.

He cried out suddenly, springing out of his seat and pounding his hand against a metal piece of the wall. Yes, it had hurt, and he paid dearly for it later, but at that moment, he felt nothing but the pain in his heart.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

5 was tuning up his telescope when 6 came to him, practically sobbing his heart out. 5 immediately dropped the tool in his hands and was instantly over to 6, coaxing the problem out of his sobbing friend. "What is it, 6? What's wrong? C'mon, 6, you can tell me." 6's dry sobs quieted softly, as he looked up and said, "I don't want to lose you 5. I need you. I love you. I can't lose you."

5 nearly passed out, but, knowing he couldn't, hugged 6 tightly, whispering words of comfort. The shock was killing him on the inside, but he couldn't show it, not to 6, not while 6 was like this. All 5 could do was comfort 6 and be there for him until 5 took him to his bed. That was when 5 broke down sobbing.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

For a long time after 6 had confessed to him, 5 couldn't stop thinking about him. He would stare off into space, shaking when he was trying to focus. The worst part about it was it lowering his resolve on not doing something about it. And then, one day, he yelled the words "screw it" at the top of his lungs.

He had had enough. Enough of avoiding 6, enough of not being able to be with him. Screw it all to hell; he was having him a striped artist. He ran up the stairs to the elevators, and cranked the lever as fast as he could. He entered 1's throne room, and saw that, to his great amazement and extreme amount of good fortune, 1 and 8 were nowhere to be found.

5 pulled back the curtain that blocked out 6's room, but before 6 could say anything, 5 had pulled him up and attached their lips, not letting go if it meant their life.

* * *

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

He could see. He knew. He didn't like knowing, but at the same time he did. No matter how bright 5's smile had seemed, it was always sad. Did he make 5 sad? He hoped he didn't; he cared about 5. He cared about 5 a lot. And every time he looked into 5's eye, he felt…loved. So he really hoped he wasn't making 5 sad. If he was, he'd draw him a picture and give him a hug to make him feel better.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

Why? Why did 1 do that to him? Was he bad? Did he make 2 or 5 angry? Why was he locked up, away from the others? 5 came to visit him more than 2. He knew that 1, for whatever reason; never let 2 in the throne room. He also knew that 7 and the twins never came up to the throne room or went to the watchtower anymore. It made him sad; he liked 7 and the twins. The twins played with him and 7 cared for him.

But now, he had all this time with 5. 5 visited him, and talked to him. He would play games with him, and show him new inventions. But his visits were becoming less and less. This didn't just make 6 sad; it broke his heart. Whenever he was alone, left with the voices, he felt like he was dying without 5.

'_Why do you mourn for something that was never yours?' 'Is it because you want it and can't have it?' 'Listen to us. You can't have what you desire. You can never have what you desire.'_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

"6!!" What was that? 6 could've sworn he heard something. "6------6!!" There it was again. "6, wake up buddy. I wanna show you something." 6 grumbled. He had been asleep. He opened his eyes groggily and saw 5, not very far from his face and beaming. 6 mumbled something inaudible, even to his own ears, but he almost squeaked when he suddenly found himself in the air. 5 had picked him up!! 5 smirked as he whispered, "Sorry, sleepy head, you've got to see this. And since you're so tired, I guess I'll carry you." 6 grumbled and pouted, wanting to hit 5's arm (regardless of whether it would do anything or not...which it wouldn't).

Within a few moments, the two of them were in the watchtower, but 5 had already turned 6 in his arms to face him. 5 then smiled in the way 6 loved, and whispered, "Close your eyes." 6 harrumphed and did as he was told, and found himself being put down and then led by 5. 6 unconsciously shivered when he felt 5's lips near his ear whispering, "Now open your eyes."

6 did, and he was amazed. The sky was a blanket of blackish-blue, and dotted with white sparkles. That was one of 6's favorite nights.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Couldn't they leave him alone? Just once? What pleasure did they gain from tormenting him? _'6, you are never alone.' 'Aren't you glad we keep you company? Surely 1 never lets you leave anymore.' 'After that last episode, you're lucky you still have a single person who will talk to you.'_ 6 grabbed his hair and shook, willing the voices to leave. "5 c-c-c-cares ab-b-bout m-m-me, 5 w-w-w-wouldn't l-leave m-m-me." He stuttered it over and over, trying to convince himself that he wasn't alone. But he could do nothing to convince himself. Nothing. The voices kept attacking him, and finally, after a long time, he gave in, curling up on his side and sobbing himself to sleep, his dreams haunted by memories of what he had done.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

6 laid there, alone, curled up in a tight ball. Why did he hurt so badly? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He didn't do anything. Nothing.

'_It's not our fault you're useless. YOU'RE the one who does nothing.' 'We just remind you of that.' 'Indeed. We're the ones who show you reason.' 'Like with 5. Why would he love you?' 'Because he doesn't. He would never ever love a crazy little nuisance like you.'_

6 just curled up tighter, his sobs getting louder. He didn't even know when he realized he loved 5. He just did. And he knew the voices were right. His mind was so drained that he could barely remember anything good that 5 had done for him. The memories were all lost inside his mind, swept away by the tide of the voices.

6 looked at his clenched fingers, and knew what he had to do. He unclenched his hands, and dragged the tip of his index finger deep across the top of his arm. It was painful, but he welcomed the pain caused by the gaping wound on his arm, because he was done fighting the inevitable.

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

He stared at his arm, at the giant gaping hole that was so painful his vision swam. And, for whatever reason, the pain brought him back to his senses. 5!! He had to see 5!! He had to apologize, and tell 5 how mean they were!! How sorry he was that they made him do it!! 6 ran to the bucket, the pain in his arm not hindering him from his goal.

5 jumped upon hearing the squeak of the bucket, and turned to see who had made the noise. "6, how'd you get up—"5 started to say, until he saw the look on 6's face and the deep gash in his arm. He was instantly in front of 6, gripping his shoulders, though 6 barely registered it. "6, what's wrong?" 5 asked hurriedly, fearful for the younger's mental state. 6 heard what 5 said, but it didn't click in his brain. All he could muster was a sad, quiet, "W-w-why are th-they so m-m-m-mean t-to m-m-me? Why?"

5 shook 6's shoulders and prodded, "Who, 6?! Who's mean to you!?" 6 looked up at 5, a confused look on his face, as he said, "The voices. They tell me things. Why are they mean to me?" With that, he broke down sobbing in 5's arms.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

Stripes. How interesting. Even after 5 knew about the voices, he still was given a nickname. He had never thought about a nickname before. Perhaps he should give 5 a nickname. Perhaps…_'What do you think the nickname means? Do you honestly think he LOVES you?' 'Goodness, you love him, don't you? I wonder why that is.' 'Is it because he's nice to you? Because he only does that out of pity. Or is it perhaps because you "connect" with him?' 'Your connection is meaningless.' 'Well, since you think you've fallen for him, you're going to have to deal with not having enough guts to tell him.'_ "LEAVE ME ALONE!" 6 screamed inside his head. No more. No more. He couldn't take the constant torture of being controlled by the voices. His visions were nothing compared to the voices inside his head. He was done hearing the constant barrage of cruelty. No more.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

6 tightly clutched his new key that 5 had given him. He was told that 2 had found it, and was going to throw it out, but 5 had thought of him and snuck it away, thinking of 6 the whole time. He never found a nickname more…endearing. And now he finally had one for 5. He looked up at 5, and smiled as he whispered, "Thank you…Patch."

5 beamed at the newly acquired nickname. In turn, 6's smile got wider. Perhaps…he wasn't alone, like he thought. It did not go unnoticed by either ragdoll how 6 had spoken without a stutter. 6 was finally healing, and it was all thanks to the one-eyed ragdoll that was holding 6 close.

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

They kept trying to come back. They wanted him to hear them. But after 5 gave 6 that key, 6 found it easier to ignore them. Until he had a vision.

**It was dark. Very dark. A light turned on. Fear. Lots of fear. What is this place? Oh no!! 5!!!! 5!!! Have to tell 5, he has to know!!! He has to tell him how he feels!!! He will die if he doesn't!!!!**

6 shot up screaming. He had to tell 5!! He had to tell him!! He would lose him!! He would lose 5!! But suddenly his shoulders slumped as he realized he didn't know how he would do it. _'He wouldn't love you anyways. Why do you try?' 'Do you honestly think he loves you back?' 'Let him die. It's the best you could do for him,'_

He couldn't speak. Only sob at words he was afraid might be true.

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder_

_Than the wind_

He ran to 5, crying. And the moment 5 enveloped him in his arms, he felt…right. He felt home. He never wanted to leave the comfort of 5's arms if it killed him. He barely registered he was speaking as he sobbed out a slew of words, just needing the feel of 5 holding him, telling him it was all right. Comforting him. 6 could feel the breeze caressing the two of them as 5 rocked him, and eventually 6's sobs quieted. Perhaps he fell asleep in 5's arms. 6 couldn't remember. All he remembered was the feel of being in 5's arms, and the next thing he knew, he was up shaking in the middle of the night.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

Why was 5 avoiding him? Was it—oh god!! 6 sobbed quietly to himself, realizing the mistake he made. He had told 5. And now 5 hated him. _'Didn't we tell you?' 'Why didn't you listen to us?' 'Oh, he NEVER listens to us anymore, because we're wrong.' 'Who's wrong now, dearest 6?' 'Certainly not us.' 'Perhaps from now on you'll listen to us.'_ 6 didn't even bother to fight. He just collapsed on the floor, his small sobs not making a single noise as he let the despair wash over him, keeping him from hearing the small voice in his heart that told him to believe in 5. And what was worse, he couldn't stop his fingers from making more cuts along his arms, the pain enveloping him in a blanket he believe was all he had left.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

6 barely registered he was drawing. He wasn't even really doing that. He was trailing his fingers along the paper, making small lines, hating himself and his life. 5 obviously did.

6 jumped when he heard a noise. But before he could do anything, he found himself whirled around, with his lips pressed against someone else's. As he placed his fingers on the strangers head to pull away, he discovered it was 5, and instantly settled into the kiss. He was right where he should be; he was home.

* * *

No one knew about it. And why should they? It was none of their business. They merely kept it a secret so that 1 wasn't breathing down their necks. Oh, but how glorious it was. 5 could whisper sweet nothings into 6's ear. 6 could cling tightly to 5 and have no qualms. They even stitched 6's arms back up (and he was made to promise to NEVER hurt himself again). They fit perfectly together, and nothing would tear them apart.

Hope you all enjoyed!!! I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. And please don't kill me!! Cliffies are just kinda my thing.


End file.
